She's a Pirate
by Montserrat Fujioka
Summary: Para su no grata sorpresa, los ojos de Alice se toparon con los de Antonio. Volvieron a mirarse como siempre lo hacían, sosteniéndose la mirada fijamente, a veces sin decir nada, como ahora. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podía ver lo que había en su mirada en esos momentos, y ellos mismos lo sabían, aunque nunca hablaban de ello. Rivalidad y atracción. Amor tirando al odio.


**Notas: **Esto es una idea que brotó a raíz de una conversación por chat, y no pude evitar que se materializara este fic. Llevaba mucho tiempo guardado sin ver la luz, así que… decidí sacarlo a relucir de manera random .w. (?

Me fijé en que casi no hay EspañaXFem!IInglaterra, asi que esta es tambien mi pequeña contribución ^^

_OoOoOoOoO_

—¡Ahí viene! —Se aproximó a voz en cuello, dando pasos agigantados con sus largas botas sin perder de vista el mar— ¿Están listos los cañones?

—¡Si, capitana! —contestó el hombre a su lado, uno de los miembros más leales de la tripulación.

La muchacha sonrío perversamente, ladeando la cabeza, causando que su largo cabello rubio se agitara con la brisa marina mientras se daba la vuelta y se asomaba por la borda.

—¡Ya iba siendo hora! —Resopló, mirando fijamente el barco enemigo— ¿Y dónde está Arthur?

—Creo que sigue en su camarote, capitana.

—Tenía que ser —Agarró el catalejo y regresó los ojos a la nave que se iba acercando— Era de esperarse… todo por pasarse de copas de ayer…

Ignoró el hecho de que la semana pasada hubiera sido ella la que se había pasado de copas.

Entonces, para su sorpresa, una paloma se acercó volando, hasta que se posó junto a ella. Llevaba un mensaje atado a una pata, y la inglesa reconoció la letra apenas la vio. Le arrancó el papel al animal, que echó a volar al sentir la agresión. Alice Kirkland abrió la pequeña carta, y frunció el ceño de inmediato. Sabía muy bien quien la había escrito, y esa persona estaba en ese momento en el barco enemigo.

—_Él_ está aquí, en el barco de en frente. Traigan a Arthur aquí. Ahora.

—Pero… —La mirada de asesina que le regresó la chica fue suficiente para hacerlo callar— Sí, señorita.

El hombre se fue, y Alice bajó el catalejo y avanzó por la cubierta, gritando órdenes.

—Está más agitada de lo normal —murmuró un grumete, demasiado lejos para que ella lo oyera— Joder, ¿Qué le pasó ahora?

—Y más mandona —agregó con un gruñido otro de los miembros de la tripulación, asegurándose de que ya se hubiera ido— Sí, le pasó algo: España.

—¿España? —El chico deslizó por el suelo un barril de dudoso contenido—¿Qué tiene de nuevo? ¡España es la razón por la que Inglaterra se convirtió en pirata!

—Mocoso estúpido, no me refiero a España en sí. Me refiero a la representación de España, el alma de la maldita nación.

—¿Y?

—Pues que la presencia de su jodida y española persona le provoca una actitud a la capitana que hace que el diablo parezca un jodido santo. Ahora, ¡mueve ese apestoso barril, que estorbara si necesitamos correr!

Mientras tanto, en un camarote apartado...

—Capitán Kirkland…

El rubio se giró en su camastro, con los ojos cerrados y un dolor punzante en la cabeza.

—Capitán Arthur… se acerca un barco español.

El inglés siseó por lo bajo, y se enderezó lentamente, apoyándose en la pared.

—Maldita sea… ¿y qué no está Alice?

—Sí, señor, pero la señorita manda a llamar por usted.

El aludido murmuró algo que sonó a otra grosería.

—Ella puede manejarlo.

—Capitán, es que no es cualquier barco. En él se encuentra Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

El dolor de cabeza pasó a segundo plano para el inglés en cuanto escuchó ese nombre.

—Iré.

_OoOoOoOo_

—Capitán —Lo llamó uno de los miembros de la tripulación, acercándose— La paloma regresó.

El peli castaño se giró, y esbozó una sonrisa al ver regresar al ave, que parecía asustada. Le acarició las plumas, aunque el animal seguía agitándose nerviosamente.

—No dejó ningún mensaje —Obvió el recién llegado, mientras el capitán le lanzaba una mirada al mar.

—No, pero seguro que ya se están preparando para hundirnos.

—¿Y por qué seguimos en la misma dirección, si quieren hundirnos? —Preguntó el otro pirata, casi con cautela.

Antonio sonrió, pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

—Quiero pasar a saludar.

En el menor tiempo posible, los barcos siguieron avanzando, quedando cada vez más cerca uno del otro. El momento parecía propicio para atacar, pero ambos estaban demasiado ocupados midiéndose mutuamente. Los capitanes de dichos navíos se estaban atravesando con la mirada, esperando a ver quién hacía el primer movimiento, o la mejor manera de hacerlo ellos mismos. Cortando la repentina tensión que se había formado en el ambiente, el capitán español habló primero, sin tener la necesidad de alzar demasiado la voz.

—¿Otra vez vamos a pelear, hasta ver quien se hunde primero?

—Eres tú el que se acercó deliberadamente a nosotros —Contestó Arthur, perfectamente erguido, casi petulante.

—Por qué tienen algo que me pertenece.

—Ya no —Irrumpió esta vez Alice.

El par de capitanes ingleses se quedaron de pie en el mismo lugar, en una especie de duelo de miradas con el capitán del otro barco, mientras el resto de la tripulación se preparaba para la batalla. Arthur se movió apenas unos centímetros, acercándose al oído de su hermana.

—Ha sido muy poco tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos —Le murmuró entre dientes— No creo que haya tenido tiempo de ir a dejar la otra parte del tesoro.

—O sea que todavía está en el barco —Volteó, y miró con atención cada rincón visible— Distráelo, y yo voy por él.

—¿Segura? —Inquirió Arthur, arrugando el entrecejo— Dudo que él se aleje del área dónde se encuentra.

—Exacto, y por eso mismo sabré dónde se encuentra.

A pesar de no haber oído nada, Antonio les sonrió de manera retadora.

—Vamos, pues —Arthur desenfundó la espada, y subió la voz abruptamente— ¡Preparen los cañones!

Antonio hizo lo mismo en su barco.

Alice hizo su esfuerzo por mezclarse entre el griterío y la agitación, pese a que destacaba bastante siendo la única mujer, con el cabello largo y en coletas ondeándole en la espalda. Miraba constantemente a Antonio, que parecía muy ocupado manejando los asuntos de su propia nave.

Un rato más tarde, ya se había dado la orden de ataque. De ambos bandos.

Había algunos piratas que decidieron lanzar amarras al otro navío, y ya había una parte que se habían pasado al barco contrario. Alice se aprovechó de ello muy bien. Justo como pensaba, se percató de que el capitán español no se alejaba demasiado de cierta zona, y estuvo segura de que el tesoro estaba escondido, en alguna parte del interior de la galera. Buscó a Arthur, y lo encontró un minuto más tarde, andando con la espada desenvainada.

—Si pudieras distraer a España sería genial —Le dijo apenas llegó con él, cortando un tajo del pirata español que se le estaba acercando a su hermano.

—Podía yo solo, gracias —Replicó Arthur, dando la estocada final.

—Me va a costar más llegar si no lo quitas de ahí.

—Ahora si te preocupas, ¿no?

—No empieces, y ayúdame.

Se escuchó un ruido similar a una explosión, un sonido terriblemente familiar.

—¡Cuidado! —Arthur se apartó jalando a Alice, y una bala de cañón atravesó un pedazo cercano del barco, haciéndolo pedazos— ¡Maldito sea el reino de España!

Alice miró el desastre recién causado, y no pudo menos que sentirse furiosa.

—Ya está, me vale, voy a por él.

—Adelante —Arthur parecía igualmente furioso— ¡Ese hijo de puta quiere hundirnos de nuevo!

Se alejó de ahí a grandes pasos, gritando órdenes como loco, mientras Alice se aferraba de una soga conectada al barco enemigo.

—Prepárate, Antonio —Siseó, y se lanzó colgándose de la cuerda.

Aterrizó de pie del otro lado, y empezó a apartar a los que se atravesaran en su camino con la espada.

Corrió hacía la zona dónde había visto a España, preparada para que él apareciera y le brincara encima en cualquier momento. Pero no pasó, y llegó ahí con la sospecha de que había caído en una trampa. Trató de mirar alrededor, buscando alguna posible pista. Encontró unas escaleras hacía el interior del barco, y se acercó para bajar. Actuó como si fuera a hacerlo. Luego se giró todo lo veloz que pudo, y tuvo tiempo de apartar la espada del capitán con la suya, que ya se dirigía hacía su cabello.

—¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo, si se puede saber? —Sonrió oscuramente, retrocediendo.

—Vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí? —Antonio también sonrió de manera similar— Hacía mucho que no tenía el placer de tu visita.

Miró los ojos verdes de la inglesa, y bajó la espada brevemente, de manera casi imperceptible.

—¿Qué, asustado? —Ella lo provocó deliberadamente, con una sonrisa que tenía más similitud a una mueca— ¿No esta Carmen contigo?

—Hoy no —Contestó él simplemente sin dejar de sonreír, acercándose a ella de la manera más lenta posible.

—Qué pena. Me hubiera gustado desearle que se muriera, en persona.

—Me encanta tu ternura.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti —No dejaba de mirarlo, pese a que seguía buscando posibles rutas de escape.

—Basta ya, Alice —Antonio seguía avanzando, probablemente intentando hacer que ella acabará por chocar con algo y cerrarle el paso— Tú y Arthur saben que eso me pertenece.

—Mientes. A nadie le pertenece nada. Uno le quita al otro, y punto.

—Yo no miento —Rió ligeramente, pero sin humor alguno— Cada vez que consigo algo, hacen todo lo posible por quitármelo. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el chiste de eso? Por qué para mí no tiene gracia.

—Curioso. Yo lo encuentro muy divertido —Sin aviso alguno, la rubia cortó una cuerda que se encontraba cerca del mástil, al ver que un español intentaba regresar a su barco. La cuerda cortada cayó al mar con todo y pirata, y España se distrajo un breve segundo en el que ella aprovechó para saltar al interior de la galera. Alice rodó y se puso de pie rápidamente, adentrándose en lo que parecía parte de la bodega. Corrió entre barriles, buscando la parte del tesoro que le faltaba. A juzgar por el golpe que acababa de oír, Antonio ya había entrado también. Desde ese momento anduvo con la espada desenvainada, caminando con cautela.

«Hice una estupidez al entrar a la cueva del lobo… pero si aunque fuera logro ver lo que hay aquí, y lo encuentro…»

Siguió buscando en silencio, aun sin saber dónde estaba España. Miró por todos lados, pero no vio nada realmente valioso. Pasaron minutos, y encontró un montón de cosas almacenadas, incluyendo barriles de todo tipo, hasta con pólvora, pero ni rastro de lo que necesitaba.

«Maldición, tal vez ni si quiera estaba aquí»

Se volteó, buscando la salida. Entonces escuchó el sonido de algo haciéndose añicos contra el piso, y dio un salto alejándose instintivamente del sonido. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia cerca de ella, ya tenía una mano cubriéndole la boca, mientras que la otra mano empuñaba la espada bien cerca de su cuello.

—¿Ya acabaste de investigar?

Alice le mordió los dedos.

—¡Ay! —Él se sacudió la mano lastimada, pero continuó con el brazo con la espada en alto— Sigues siendo igual de violenta.

—Idiota. ¿Acaso has estado siguiéndome todo este tiempo?

—No, de hecho, te acababa de encontrar hace menos de dos minutos.

Alice no se giró solo por tener la espada tan cerca, pero podía jurar que Antonio estaba sonriendo. La inglesa vio con alarma como el español agarraba sus dos manos, quitándole su espada, sacaba una cuerda de quien sabe dónde, y le amarraba las manos detrás de la espalda.

—Muérete.

—Esto es solo por seguridad. De cualquier manera, no vas a poder encontrar lo que buscas. Aquí no está.

—Entonces al menos podrías soltarme.

—¿Y para qué?

—Para patearte las bolas y salir corriendo.

España rió por lo bajo, y la obligó a subir las escaleras y salir de la bodega.

—La próxima vez que nos veamos, espero no tener que empujarte de esta manera.

—Ya lo creo que no —Alice gruñó, enojada y avergonzada— ¿Me vas a soltar ahora?

—No.

—¿Qué? —Lo miró incrédula, viendo que España alejaba la espada de ella.

Él no respondió.

—¡Arthur! —Gritó la rubia, esperando que su hermano pudiera oírla— ¡Arthur!

—Está ocupado.

—Cállate, que no estoy hablando contigo.

—Ni con él —España parecía repentinamente divertido.

—¡Que te calles!

Miró al frente furiosamente, viendo como la batalla acababa por alguna razón, teniendo lugar en su barco, y no en el de España.

Alice sopesó sus opciones, y decidió que no podía quedarse de esa manera. Calculó muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, y al cabo de unos segundos, se fue contra su espada en manos de Antonio. Se puso de espaldas, y presionó las cuerdas que amarraban sus manos contra el filo del arma. Quedó liberada y se giró, pero España retrocedió, alejando también las espadas.

—Quiero mi espada de regreso —Tronó ella con voz amenazadora— Ahora mismo.

—Adivino. ¿Para hacerme un agujero en el estómago?

—Eso depende de si me la das o no.

—No creo que importe mucho… igual no te la voy a dar.

Alice pestañeó unos momentos, por alguna razón.

—Oh, me la vas a dar —Aseguró ella.

Caminó hacia Antonio de manera confiada, mientras que él parecía un tanto confundido.

—¿Cómo estas tan segura?

Alice se detuvo un momento, y sonrió ampliamente de manera triunfante.

—Por qué te matarán si no lo haces —Señaló de una cabezada algo detrás de España, y esté volteó solo para ver un par de piratas ingleses, uno de cada lado, los dos apuntándole con un revolver directo a la sien.

Después de unos segundos de perplejidad, Antonio sonrió con una mezcla de irritación y nostalgia, con una sombra cruzándole los ojos.

—Que sucio juegas, mi querida Alice.

—Somos piratas —Hizo un ademán con la mano, que Antonio entendió, y lanzó la espada hacía su mano— Lo ilegal sería jugar limpio.

—Sin embargo… —Dijo él con la misma sonrisa avinagrada— Yo no te mataría.

Alice arqueó las cejas, un poco contrariada.

—Que sentimental… —Se agarró de una de las cuerdas para regresar a su barco, guardando su espada— Ya, déjenlo, no es necesario. Al fin que ya me voy de regreso.

Sus subordinados asintieron, y se fue primero uno, mientras el otro seguía apuntando con la pistola hacía Antonio. Unos momentos después, utilizó otra de las cuerdas, y se lanzó de regreso a su barco. Alice estaba a un segundo de hacer lo mismo, cuando la cuerda que estaba agarrando fue cortada de un extremo.

—_What?!_ —Soltó, volteándose hacía el culpable— ¡Si serás! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

España se encogió de hombros.

—Es que esa cuerda si estaba asegurada.

—¿Qué? —Alice se bajó del borde del barco, muy enojada.

—Había una que no estaba asegurada, y pensé que a lo mejor era esta... luego vi que no.

—¡No entiendo tu lógica!

Antonio esbozó una sonrisa. Había algo en ella que hizo sentir incómoda a Alice, mientras él se acercaba más con la espada abajo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Te digo?

Para asombro y horror de la inglesa, Antonio hizo lo último que se hubiera esperado que hiciera. De un solo y rápido movimiento, la tomó entre sus brazos, cargándola al estilo princesa.

—Ya van varias veces que tiras a mi gente al agua, preciosa —Se acercó al borde del barco, cargando a Alice afuera de la nave, y justo arriba del océano.

—¿Q-qué? ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?! ¡Bájame en este instante! —Miró el mar abajo de ella, irremediablemente asustada.

—Una de cal por todas las de arena —España alzó una ceja, sonriendo perversamente— ¡Espero que te guste el agua!

—¡No…!

Sin esperar ni un momento más, él la soltó.

Alice abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y su cuerpo se tensó por completo, tan solo en el segundo en el que caía. Se estrelló contra la fría agua del mar, hundiéndose por inercia, y pataleó con fuerza para regresar a la superficie.

—¡Puaj! —Tosió, sintiendo el agua salada en la boca y ardor en los ojos, sin poder ver casi nada— ¡Agh, alguien…! ¡Ayuda!

Solo veía el agresivo mar azul, la espuma blanca, y las enormes masas cafés que eran los dos barcos. El agua volvió a llenarle la boca, y se atragantó con sus palabras. Estaba pataleando como podía, pero las olas la tenían a su merced por completo. Daba vueltas en el mismo lugar, hundiéndose un poco cada vez, aterrorizada.

No sabía nadar.

_OoOoOoOo_

Después de ver que las cosas no estaban saliendo demasiado bien para ellos, los hispanos comenzaron a retroceder. Uno de los pocos de confianza de Antonio se encontraba ya junto a él, pasando reporte de la situación.

—Sí, ya… creo que esto se puede dar por terminado…excepto por la Kirkland.

España se alzó de hombros.

—No te preocupes, eso ya está solucionado.

El pirata miró para todos lados.

—¿Qué hizo con la capitana?

—¿Con la capitana? —Antonio alzó una ceja— ¿Sabes? si lo dices de esa manera, suena a que también ella manda en este barco.

—L-lo siento, señor. Tiene razón… Pero ¿qué hizo con ella?

—La tiré por la borda.

El rostro del pirata pareció iluminarse con malicia.

—Bien hecho, capitán, esa se lo merecía.

—Lo sé, por eso lo hice…

—Si… sobretodo por que a ella ya se le había hecho la costumbre de aventarnos al agua a todos —Dijo el pirata, de manera rencorosa— A mí también me lo hizo una vez. No es para nada agradable.

—Sí, bueno, ahorita seguramente ya estará colgada de su propio barco, lanzando maldiciones y volviendo a dar guerra —Antonio rió ligeramente.

_OoOoOoOoO_

—¡Hey! —Gritó Alice, todo lo alto que pudo, sin dejar de toser— ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! —Siguió pataleando, con la sensación de que se iba debilitando cada vez más— ¡Auxilio!

Demasiados pensamientos pasaron por su mente, veloces como rayos. ¿Era todo? ¿Hasta ahí había llegado? ¿Un país podría morir de semejante manera? A lo mejor, por qué era solo la otra versión del país no afectaría a nadie realmente. Seguro que era posible que muriera de esa manera… aunque fuera horrible.

Intentó mantenerse a flote con desesperación.

«¡Ya no importa, quien sea… pero ayúdame! ¡Por favor! ¡Se lo suplico!»

Si no hubiera estado en medio del mar, juraría que estaba llorando.

_OoOoOoOo_

Finalmente, la batalla terminó, y los disparos de cañón se detuvieron, mientras los españoles regresaban a su barco como podían.

—Capitán… —Uno de los piratas se le acercó a Antonio al cabo de unos cuantos segundos— ¿No oye algo?

Mientras tanto, el rubio inglés de grandes cejas veía cómo se iban los españoles, impasible.

—Capitán Arthur, ¿y la capitana?

—¿Qué? —Se volteó, confundido, frunciendo el ceño— Creí que ya estaba aquí —Miró el barco español, internamente preocupado, sin demostrarlo.

En el mismo momento, Antonio parpadeó ante la pregunta del otro pirata.

—Oír algo…

—Sí, mire, ponga atención…

Pero de repente, Arthur apareció de frente a ellos, empezando a gritonear algo.

—¡Hey, _Spain!_ —Estaba bien agarrado del borde, y lucía increíblemente molesto— ¿Qué hiciste con mi hermana? ¿Dónde está?

Antonio arrugó el entrecejo.

— Ya lo sabes, ¿no? Tirarla por la borda no es…

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —Antonio se detuvo al oír el tono de alarma en la voz de su enemigo— ¡Imbécil…! ¡Ahora podría estar muerta!

Antonio se puso lívido.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Ella no sabe nadar! —La contestación de Arthur fue como un baldazo de agua helada.

Antonio corrió hacía la orilla y se asomó al mar precipitadamente, buscando con la mirada unos segundos, mientras escuchaba como desde muy lejos gritar a Arthur.

—¡¿Qué coño están esperando?! ¡Que alguien salté al agua!

El español no lo pensó, y se aventó al mar sin darse el lujo de quitarse el saco.

Se hundió un momento por la caída, pero volvió a salir hábilmente, volteando para todos lados.

—¡Alice! —Gritó, nadando alrededor— ¡Alice! ¿Me oyes? ¡Contesta!

Continuó braceando por todas las zonas que pudo sin dejar de buscar.

—¡Alice! ¿Dónde estás? —Volvió a gritar.

Luego, como si fuera magia, le pareció ver algo dorado brillando cerca de ahí. Nadó hacía ahí lo más rápido que pudo, reconociendo el cabello rubio de inmediato.

—¡…! ¡A-alice! —La tomó entre sus brazos.

—¡La cuerda! —Escuchó que alguien gritaba— ¡Que bajen la maldita cuerda!

Se giró, alcanzando la cuerda que le habían lanzado desde el barco inglés, y se aferró a ella con fuerza, apretando a Alice instintivamente contra su pecho.

Los subieron en casi nada, y Arthur se aproximó velozmente, sin poder ocultar su desesperación.

—¡Maldición, apártate, español!

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —Dejó a Alice cuidadosamente sobre la cubierta chorreando agua, apartándole el cabello de la cara rápidamente. Ladeó la cabeza y la pegó a su pecho, para horror de Arthur.

—¿Qué haces?

Antonio lo ignoró, escuchando latir el corazón de Alice. Le tapó la nariz y le abrió la boca. Luego, la besó. Al menos a los ojos de Arthur.

—¡Lo que faltaba! —Se puso rígido, incapaz de hacer nada.

Antonio siguió intentando reanimar a la rubia, bajo las miradas tensas de los piratas ingleses.

«Por favor, por favor, que funcione…»

Pasaron segundos, muchos segundos, que parecieron horas, y finalmente, Alice empezó a toser. Antonio se apartó, y Arthur se inclinó junto a ella, sosteniéndola cuando ésta intentó enderezarse. Alice continuó tosiendo, sacando toda el agua de mar posible. Abrió los ojos dolorosamente, intentando ubicar dónde estaba. Pero de por si estaba confundida, cuando vio a su hermano ayudándola a sostenerse de un lado, y a España del otro, observándola con una mezcla de sentimientos en la mirada que no supo identificar.

—¿Qu-que..? —Tartamudeó— ¿Qué hace él aquí?

—¿Él? —Arthur frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesto— Nada, es un colado, y ya se va.

España suspiró, levantándose del suelo.

—Sí, es verdad. Mejor ya me voy.

—¡Espera! —Alice se agarró de la bota de Antonio cuando éste se daba la vuelta, para asombro hasta de ella misma— Yo… alguien me salvó… y me dio respiración boca a boca… ¿verdad?

España se giró, sorprendido, y se encontró con el rostro enfadado de Alice, con un notorio rubor en las mejillas.

—¿Y eso como lo sabes? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

—¡Pues por que…! ¡Por qué lo sentí! —Apartó la mirada, sonrojada.

Arthur la soltó al ver que ya era capaz de mantenerse sentada por sí misma.

—…No fuiste tú, ¿o sí, hermano?

—¿Qué? N-no…

—Entonces… ¿quién fue?

Se hizo un repentino silencio en la cubierta.

—¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer? —Espetó Arthur a la tripulación que los rodeaba— Regresen a sus puestos, ¡y dejen de meterse en lo que no les importa!

El resto de los piratas se dispersó rápidamente.

—¿Quién me salvó? —Volvió a preguntar Alice, arrugando el entrecejo.

Antonio intentó sacudirse el agua de la ropa, haciendo que sus collares tintinearan, y un particular destello brilló en la luz del sol. Le lanzó a Alice una significativa mirada, pero Arthur contestó por él.

—No te va a gustar.

—Oh —Alice se volteó, casi como en cámara lenta hacía el peli-castaño.

Antonio sonrió brevemente.

—Fue mi culpa que te pasara esto, ¿no? Tenía que expiar mi culpa de alguna forma.

Alice pestañeó, y se puso roja, entre la vergüenza y el coraje.

—Tú…

—Podemos sacar provecho de esto y volver a encerrarlo en su _habitación especial _—Sugirió Arthur, sonriendo de manera no muy sana.

A España se le erizó la piel un momento. En realidad, cada vez que lo encerraban, iba a dar a una celda confinada del barco, en el que los hermanos aprovechaban para hacerle lo que quisieran con él. Cuando vio a Arthur levantarse, decidió que la tregua había acabado.

—Sí, mejor me voy ya.

—No entiendo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tiraste, para empezar? —Alice se puso de pie, tallándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, aproximándose a Antonio, que ya estaba buscando una cuerda para regresar a su barco.

—Te lo dije, tú ya habías aventado al mar a muchos de los míos, así que…

—¡Esa no es excusa! —Sonaba muy enojada, casi _dolida_— ¿Acaso querías matarme?

España volvió a girarse hacía ella, mirándola fijamente. Alice le sostuvo la mirada, verde contra verde. Entonces él sonrió, y Alice frunció el ceño con fuerza. Pero para consternación suya —y de su hermano, que se negaba a irse y dejarla sola con España— él estiró el brazo hacía ella, y la inglesa retrocedió un paso por inercia.

—Déjala ya —Escuchó la voz de Arthur, indignado, pero solo lo ignoró.

Antonio estiró la mano, hasta que llegó a tocar el despeinado cabello de Alice. Lo acarició con una inusitada ligereza, y ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, paralizada de la impresión. Antonio rió ligeramente, y apartó la mano encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras, Arthur tenía la boca entreabierta, en shock.

—No seas tonta. Si hasta te lo dije, Alice —Añadió Antonio con cierto aire de reproche— Yo no te mataría —Se agarró de una de las cuerdas conectadas a su barco, dedicándole una diminuta sonrisa extraña— Nunca.

Sin decir más, se lanzó hacía su barco, dejando de piedra a ambos hermanos. En un momento, el español aterrizó de pie en su nave, y empezó a dar órdenes como si nada.

Los dos ingleses despertaron de su estupor más o menos al mismo tiempo.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Que descaro…! ¡Y se escapó así, sin más! —Arthur habló primero, listo para volver a empezar otra pelea, pero Alice lo detuvo del brazo cuando este iba a sacar la espada.

—Déjalo ir —murmuró, para confusión de Arthur.

—¿Dejarlo ir? ¿Por qué…? ¡No me digas que te ha gustado! —La miró, alarmado.

—¡No, no! —Negó ella con los ojos muy abiertos, pero con las mejillas teñidas de rojo— Es que él me salvó… y por esta vez, me gustaría darle esa ventaja.

—¿Y el tesoro? —Replicó Arthur rápidamente— ¿Se lo vamos a dejar, y ya?

—Resultó que el tesoro era demasiado pequeño, y demasiado valioso, después de todo —Respondió Alice, pero él ladeó la cabeza sin entender.

—¿De que estas hablando? ¿Acaso lo viste?

—Sí, lo vi.

—¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué no lo trajiste? —Parecía que lo había ultrajado.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Anto- España nunca se alejaba de la misma zona, más bien para despistarnos, me parece. Pero el tesoro siempre estuvo más cerca de lo que pensamos.

—Explícate.

La rubia sonrió, no muy feliz.

—Estaba en su cuello.

—¿Qué?

—Era uno de los collares.

—¡Pero entonces por qué…!

—Supongo que él se dio cuenta de que yo me daría cuenta, cuando se sacudió la ropa, y me estaba probando. Estaba seguro de que yo no le quitaría nada justo después de haberme salvado, y tuvo razón.

—¿Estas bromeando? ¡Pudimos haber tenido las dos partes! ¡Las dos! —Arthur se puso una mano sobre la frente, muy irritado.

—Sin embargo, era una apuesta bastante fuerte, y todavía no entiendo por qué me salvó —Agregó, dudosa— No creo que su intención en un comienzo haya sido mostrarme que era, y dónde estaba el tesoro.

—Lo que sea, no importa. Lo perdimos…

—Por hoy —Replicó Alice— Lo dejaremos que huya, para poder perseguirlo otro día, ¿te parece?

—Como si quedara de otra —Bufó Arthur.

—No me negarás que es bastante entretenido. Total, siempre ganamos.

—Sí, sí… ya vera ese español la siguiente vez. La próxima no se escapa de la celda.

—Hecho.

Intentó acomodarse la ropa, toda mojada, mientras Arthur daba por concluida la discusión y se iba a otro lado, aunque nada contento. Dio órdenes de alejarse, y alguien tuvo el tino de darle a Alice algo con que secarse. Ella se secó como pudo, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no mirar hacía el otro barco, pero era inútil, por que seguía volteando a pesar de ello.

Entonces, para su no grata sorpresa, sus ojos se toparon con los de Antonio. Volvieron a mirarse como siempre lo hacían, sosteniéndose la mirada fijamente, a veces sin decir nada, como ahora.

Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podía ver lo que había en sus ojos en esos momentos, y ellos mismos lo sabían, aunque nunca hablaban de ello.

Rivalidad y atracción.

Amor tirando al odio.

Alice arqueó las cejas, y Antonio sonrió de esa manera nada sincera a la que estaba tan acostumbrada últimamente.

Sin más despedida, la inglesa se dio la vuelta y se alejó, pero por alguna razón, las palabras de su acérrimo enemigo no dejaban de repetirse en su mente.

_Yo no te mataría… nunca._

_OoOoOoOoO_

**Carmen: Uno de los nombres que se le dan a Nyo!España**

**Lamento si hay incongruencias, como dije, llevaba mucho tiempo guardado en mi almacén (?**

**Ya sé que tengo pendiente TAftD, y no tengo perdón -todavía-, por qué hace un buen que no actualizo, pero por lo mismo… necesitaba subir algo xD **

**Amo los piratas… son tan geniales. Yo debí haber sido pirata, lo sé**

**-con sombrero de plumas, y un periquito australiano en el hombro- ¿Reviews? **


End file.
